My Things
by ladyvader99
Summary: Takes place during Arkham City, embellishes on the feud between Catwoman and Two-Face. Read and review, rated M for a sexual situation.


**My Things**

AN: i don't own batman, arkham city, rock steady, or anything in this fic. i took some creative liberty so enjoy and r&r!

I laid down amongst the jewels, feeling their sharp edges catch against my textured leather. I laughed lightly as I pulled myself upright, taking in my cozy space. My lovely Abyssianian purred and wove herself in between my legs and I absent-mindedly scratched her ears. I thought I'd heard a sound so I sat up straighter, straining to listen. Those lowlife thugs knew better than to break into my place after the beating I gave one of them last week, so who could it be? I mentally ran through any big timers that might be left in Arkham City but came up with just one name...Harvey Dent. What business would he have with me? I mind my own business, unless he has something I want. That scarred bastard never had anything of value (aside from his monstrous ego) so I never really interacted with him. Hmm. Perhaps I should leave Arkham City? Deliciously Tall, Dark, and Brooding certainly hinted I should take some time away but I was distracted by his full lips. Can't blame a girl for that, can you? At the time, I objected to leaving, one, because I'd have to move all my babies, and two, I'd have to carry things. I might break a nail doing that. Couldn't he see that's not something a girl like me wants to go through? Another noise outside the window caught my full attention. Sounded much closer this time. I started to rise to check it out when my phone rang. I'd thought that maniac Strange had dismantled any form of communication with his TYGER minions but I suppose not. I lifted the receiver to my ear, a smile slowly creeping across my face, expecting to hear the deep baritone of the Bat.

"Helloo," I purred.

Instead of the pleasurable voice of Batman, my ears were treated to the raspy poison of Harvey.

"Sorry, Kitty-cat but one of us had to go down."

"What the hell are you-"

I didn't finish my sentence as I heard the unmistakable sounds of someone ramming through my front door. I crouched on instinct, immediately worried about the babies as I crawled toward the left side of my front door. They'd be okay out there, right? Food shouldn't be too scarce until I could round them all up again. I held my breath as I saw the door jamb giving away, and jumped at the first TYGER guard, catching him off guard. I grinned at his startled face, quickly scratching him with my left hand, before leaping onto the next. On and one it went (Jesus, how many were there), and I finally reached outside. I slinked off toward the shadowy part of the street, watching for more TYGER guards. I had straighted up to get a look into my place, groaning as I heard the jingle of my pretty things being collected. I hissed as I also heard the metallic thrum of my safe being messed with. Those _bastards_. I clenched my claws into fists and got ready to run back into my home. Too bad I wasn't listening for the scuffling behind me. Too bad I didn't realize until too late that some burly man had his arms around me and had clamped a gloved hand over my mouth. I struggled for breath, again realizing too late that he had something in his hand that was soaked in a chemical that made me instantly drowzy.

All I wanted were my things. My beautiful, shiny things.

I must have dozed in an out for a while until I became fully aware of the blood coursing through my head. Bright lights stabbed at my lids and I swallowed heavily. I felt so disoriented. I started to reach for my eyes with a hand, only to quickly realize they were bound behind me. Alert now, my eyes opened, searched my surroundings and I realized I was hanging upside down. I groaned quietly to myself at my own stupidity at being captured and at my choice in wardrobe. Standing, my chest held its own in my leather catsuit but upside down...let's just say the six thugs I counted were gonna get a show. I scanned the room for any hidden inmates and froze when my eyes landed on Harvey.

Ugh.

I summoned up all of my self-restraint and instead of yelling at the mutilated fuck, layered my voice with honey and cooed his way.

"Harvey, _darling, _what in the world is going on here? What did little ole' me do? Surely we can figure out whatever it was and fix it, hmm? What do ya say to letting me land on my feet?"

"Cut the crap, Kitty-Cat. I've had enough of your games. You six, stand guard outside in case the Bat shows up. Keep him out at all costs. I may have to put down our little pet here."

I watched the stupidly costumed sextet shuffle out, brain whirring with ideas of escape. I could barely twist my wrist so wriggling out wasn't going to be an option. I'd have to entice Harv to let me down somehow. I warily watched him as he circled around me, twirling that damned coin between his two hands. Think, Selina, think! I strained to listen to his mumbling as he started to flip the coin in the air, hoping he'd say something I could use.

"-only way to get by in this town is to get ourselves some respect…FEAR, that's how we get our respect, show them how -"

Great. Conversing with himself was definitely not a good sign. I didn't think using my feline charms was going to work on someone as twisted as Harvey, but I could try, couldn't I? I sighed and arched my back, coaxing the zipper on the front of my suit to slide down further. Centimeter by centimeter, I watched it slide and when it went down to the perfect place, I called out to Harvey.

"Harv? Could you help a girl out? My kittens seem to be in a playful mood, however, I think your boys might play a little rough. Mind zipping me back up?"

He tossed a glare my way as he caught his coin absentmindedly and started to walk my way. I pushed my chest out as he came closer and sure enough his good eye widened at the sight.

"Don't try to pull anything funny, Cat."

"What could I possibly do? I'm upside down and bound, Dent-"

Harvey stopped abruptly and glowered at me.

"STOP CALLING US BY THAT NAME!"

"Touchy, touchy. I'll do as you ask, no need to talk to me that way."

He walked up to me, my face to his tie and reached for the zipper, his hands rough on my bare skin. I listened with all my might for the tell tale sharp intake of breath that meant he was not immune to my charms as he started zipping upward and finally, I heard it and grinned. I once more arched my back just enough to where his finger would slide off the zipper and trail upward.

He didn't seem to notice himself step forward a little closer and I gently gripped his tie in my teeth and pulled. He looked down at me and with the light hiding his more grotesque side he was actually quite handsome. I released the tie and smiled my best smile at him.

"Your hands are a little rough, handsome, so be gentle."

He took that as his cue and cupped my breast, then hesitated long enough to put his coin in his pocket and freed the other so he could hold that one as well. I rolled my eyes as he clumsily clutched them and closed my eyes. He gently rolled my nipples between his calloused fingers and I was surprised to feel chills running down my spine.

I lowered my voice to a whisper and said, "Hey, Harv? If you let me down, I could make you feel like you're making me feel."

He released my breasts and took a small step backward. His eyes slightly widened which gave his marred visage a very eerie look and he met my eyes. His hands slid into his pockets and I could barely make out his left hand moving. Ah, his stupid double sided coin.

"You're gonna let the coin decide, aren't you? Don't you ever tire of being a slave to it, Harvey?"

He turned his face away from me and said, "Sometimes."

He flipped his silver coin high into the air with a _plink _and I watched it flip over and over, resigned to my fate. No one ever won against that blasted coin. Harvey caught it, slammed it on his wrist, and slowly peeked at it, letting an evil grin slide across his thin lips. I sighed as he turned the left side of his body in my direction and waited for his stupid laugh to come. Sure enough a cackle started bubbling up through his hideously scarred lips and he peered down at me.

"Lady Luck doesn't seem to smiling down on you today, Kitty-Cat, so shut up while I decide what to do with you."

He roughly zipped me back into my suit and drew the red curtain around me, whistling for his thugs to come back in. I groaned and said, "You certainly know how to keep a girl hanging, Harv."

AN: hope you enjoyed it, although it was short :/ let me know what couplings YOU wanna see! tweet it to me ladyvader99


End file.
